A Day Off
by SuperSquire457
Summary: The Avengers have a day off, and Natasha makes the most of it... With a certain God. M for smutty goodness.


Loki silently kept his eyes on Agent Romanoff as she strode towards him, her head held high.

"I've secured the area. No one will be able to get in." She spoke, stopping just a few feet away from where he perched.

He smirked. "Excellent... How long until your puny team notices you've disappeared?" He tilted his head up slightly, stroking his chin with his index finger.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the slight insult to the Avengers, but strolled forward, fluidly leaping up and straddling his lap. "They're all on their respective days off... And I have no devices on me that can be traced." She said, a hint of a grin dancing on her lips.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously. "So that means... We have all day to ourselves, am I correct?" As he spoke, his hands began to trail up her thighs, pausing at her bum and giving it a squeeze, then continuing slowly up the sides of her torso.

She looked at him with lust-filled eyes, biting her bottom lip when his hands squeezed. "I believe you are correct," she whispered, running her hands up his chest.

"Good." He smiled wickedly and stood up swiftly, his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki maneuvered through the labyrinth of his Asgardian home, taking her over to his bed and throwing her upon it, before crawling on top of her and kissing her hardly. "I've missed you," He groaned softly. Natasha couldn't help a small grin. As she kissed him back, she ran her hands up him again, quickly finding the zipper to his green and black tailcoat. She pulled it off, ripping off the thin undershirt afterwards. "Mmm... Eager today, aren't we?" He teased.

"You should speak for yourself," She retorted with an evil grin, feeling his bulge already pressing into her lower abdomen. He smirked and pulled off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. He softly kissed the top of each breast, and his hand pulled one of the cups down. He began to twirl the nipple in his mouth and kneaded the other with his palm, earning a soft moan from the redhead. His other hand moved to grip her waist, brushing his thumb along her soft flesh.

He brought his head up to kiss her again, pulled her body up so that they were both sitting, then spun her around so that her back was inches from his chest. He slowly pulled off her left bra strap, kissed her shoulder, and then did the same to her right side. He then gently unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the bed. Loki snaked his hands under her arms, cupping both of her breasts and beginning to grasp, kneed, and squeeze them with expert ministrations. He began to kiss the right curve of her neck, but then turned up the heat, his light kisses turning into hard suckles. This brought a gasp from Natasha, her hands flying up to Loki's as he sharply pulled and twisted her nipples.

He released his hold, kicking off his boots as she did the same, tossing them to the floor. She turned around and kissed him, flicking her tongue over his bottom lip. She tugged at his pants, giving him the cue to stand. Loki quickly undid his belt, but she grasped his wrists before he could do any more. Maintaining eye contact, she used only her mouth to unlatch the button and slowly pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Only then did she release his wrists. She pulled both his tight pants and briefs down to his ankles, where he swiftly stepped out of them. She took a slight moment to take in the view, the God standing completely naked before her. She smirked and took his shaft in her hand, beginning to pump slowly. She kissed the head softly before taking it in her mouth. He hissed through clenched teeth as she worked her tongue, her feeling every ridge and vein. Loki entangled his hands into her soft curls and guided her head, not being able to help himself. She bobbed back and forth, getting used to the size again, and was soon taking all of the Godly ten, thick inches down her throat.

Knowing that he was close to release, she suddenly popped off. He whined at the disappearance, his hands still in her red hair. She stood and kissed him, Loki responding hungrily. He broke off, yanking down the black skinny jeans that she was wearing. She snorted with laughter when he had trouble, the tight fabric sticking to her knees. That earned a sharp look from Loki, which only made her laugh harder. He looked down, trying to hide the grin that started to form. She grasped the bed post for support as he tried to pull them all the way down, succeeding after a few tries. As soon as she stepped out of them, Loki pushed her back onto the bed. His emerald eyes pierced hers for a moment before his hand slipped to her panties, feeling her folds through the thin fabric.

"Look at you..." He smirked. "Already drenched. All ready for me. Is this what you want?"

She let out a slight whimper, her hips jerking in anticipation.

"Say it, Natasha. Let me hear you." He said, his voice firm and quiet.

"God dammit, Loki!" She burst, eyebrows lowered. "I'm not- not going to- aaaahhhhhh," her voice subsided as he pressed his thumb to her clit, the underwear still a barrier.

His jaw tensed and he rolled his eyes. One day, he'd finally get her to break, just like she did to him after the first few nights. He stripped her of her last bit of clothing and swiftly entered her. She cried out at being filled, her eyes clenching shut. He thrusted into her, grasping her thighs and pushing them wider for easier and deeper access. Now that he had her legs in position, he lowered his torso over top of hers. Leaning on his left elbow, Loki entangled his right hand into her hair and gently pulled her head to the side. Smirking, he tilted his head slightly to his left and clamped his mouth onto where her neck met her shoulder.

He pounded into her, each thrust earning a small pant from Natasha. She drew her hands up his muscular back, her right coming to cup the back of Loki's head as he suckled on her neck, her left gripping just under his shoulder blade. She whined in the back of her throat, her center beginning to get used to his size again, and she wanted more.

Natasha lifted her hips from the bed, both of the two crying out as Loki was able to sink all the way in, deep enough that her folds touched the base of his shaft. "Go- go faster~" she breathed. He followed her command, pumping even faster so that his hips almost blurred. She let out a long moan, smiling. "Ok. Ok, now- now go even harder." She grinned mischievously.

Loki smirked, even happier to obey this command. He knew how to go hard, and he knew how to do it well. With his mouth still on her neck, he grasped her hips for support and he pounded furiously, both knowing that she would be sore tomorrow. She yelped with each thrust in, his head now hitting her g-spot every time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!~ Loki! Loki, I'm gonna- I'm gonna~" Natasha screamed as her orgasm washed over her, the complete bliss and pleasure giving her a sensory overload. Her body writhed beneath him.

She slowly rode it out, but Loki still had yet to finish. "Nat, are you- the pill?" He panted into her neck, hardly letting go. She nodded, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Good," he breathed, furiously biting down on her neck, almost hard enough to draw blood, as he shot himself into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure, a second orgasmic wave hitting her.

For minutes, they laid there silently, each recovering from their endeavors. Natasha was the first to speak.

"You know..." She began, murmuring, "I missed you, too." Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously. I've had to do the deed with other men-" at this Loki tensed up, but she continued. "All for missions, don't worry." She kissed his neck. "But, none of them even come close to sex with a God."

He smirked. "Of course not. You're talking about me, not just any mortal. None of them know quite how to pleasure a woman like you." She blushed at that. "Seriously," he imitated, sliding out of her and rolling to her side. She curled up next to him, pulling one of the sheets over their naked bodies.

"Well, I'm glad I found you, then." She smirked, closing her eyes. "A quick nap, and then maybe... Round two?"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you expect anything less?"


End file.
